2019 AFC Asian Cup knockout stage
The knockout stage of the 2019 AFC Asian Cup is the second and final stage of the competition, following the group stage. It will begin on 20 January with the round of 16 and end on 1 February with the final match, held at the Zayed Sports City Stadium in Abu Dhabi. The top two teams from each group (16 in total) will advance to the knockout stage to compete in a single-elimination style tournament. All times are local, GST (UTC+4). Format In the knockout stage, if a match is level at the end of 90 minutes of normal playing time, extra time will be played (two periods of 15 minutes each). If still tied after extra time, the match will be decided by a penalty shoot-out to determine the winner. For the first time since a knockout stage was added to the competition in 1972, there will be no third place play-off. The AFC set out the following schedule for the round of 16: * R16-1: Runner-up Group A v Runner-up Group C * R16-2: Winner Group D v 3rd Group B/E/F * R16-3: Winner Group B v 3rd Group A/C/D * R16-4: Winner Group F v Runner-up Group E * R16-5: Winner Group C v 3rd Group A/B/F * R16-6: Winner Group E v Runner-up Group D * R16-7: Winner Group A v 3rd Group C/D/E * R16-8: Runner-up Group B v Runner-up Group F Combinations of matches in the round of 16 The specific match-ups involving the third-placed teams depended on which four third-placed teams qualified for the round of 16: Qualified teams The top two placed teams from each of the six groups, plus the four best-placed third teams, qualified for the knockout stage. Bracket | RD1-score01= 1 | RD1-seed02= Hazza bin Zayed | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02= 2''' | RD1-seed03= 20 January | RD1-team03= ''' | RD1-score03= 2''' | RD1-seed04= Mohammed bin Zayed | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04= 0 | RD1-seed05= 20 January | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05= 1 (2) | RD1-seed06= Al Maktoum | RD1-team06= ''' | RD1-score06= 1 (4) | RD1-seed07= 21 January | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07= 1''' | RD1-seed08= Sharjah | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08= 0 | RD1-seed09= 22 January | RD1-team09= ''' | RD1-score09= 2''' | RD1-seed10= Rashid | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10= 1 | RD1-seed11= 22 January | RD1-team11= ''' | RD1-score11= 1''' | RD1-seed12= Al Nahyan | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12= 0 | RD1-seed13= 21 January | RD1-team13= ''' | RD1-score13= 3''' | RD1-seed14= Zayed Sports City | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14= 2 | RD1-seed15= 21 January | RD1-team15= ''' | RD1-score15= 0 (4) | RD1-seed16= Khalifa bin Zayed | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16= 0 (2) | RD2-seed01= 24 January | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01= 0 | RD2-seed02= Mohammed bin Zayed | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02= 3''' | RD2-seed03= 24 January | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03= 0 | RD2-seed04= Al Maktoum | RD2-team04= ''' | RD2-score04= 1''' | RD2-seed05= 25 January | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05= 0 | RD2-seed06= Zayed Sports City | RD2-team06= ''' | RD2-score06= 1''' | RD2-seed07= 25 January | RD2-team07= ''' | RD2-score07= 1''' | RD2-seed08= Hazza bin Zayed | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08= 0 | RD3-seed01= 28 January | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01= 0 | RD3-seed02= Hazza bin Zayed | RD3-team02= ''' | RD3-score02= 3''' | RD3-seed03= 29 January | RD3-team03= ''' | RD3-score03= 4''' | RD3-seed04= Mohammed bin Zayed | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04= 0 | RD4-seed01= 1 February | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01= 1 | RD4-seed02= Zayed Sports City | RD4-team02= ''' | RD4-score02= 3 }} External links * Category:2019 AFC Asian Cup